


Midwinter Gift Exchange

by DrNeverland



Series: Of Things That May Be Only 'Verse [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Family Feels, Gen, M/M, Post Advent Children, Post-Dirge of Cerberus, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrNeverland/pseuds/DrNeverland
Summary: AVALANCHE rents a lodge in Icicle Town to celebrate Midwinter and exchange gifts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something cute and fluffy for the holidays. This is un-beta'd, so it might be rough.   
> It's sort of an AU-of-an-AU, spoiler-ish epilogue? IDK how to classify it, so it's not "in the 'verse" proper................yet.   
> But it's still 'verse appropriate because of the relationships and, well... Of Things That May Be Only was inspired by "A Christmas Carol," after all.
> 
> Thank you all who have been reading and with me for so long. Happy Holidays! <3

Three years. Three years had gone by since Sephiroth returned to the Planet. Three years that Sephiroth struggled with his identity, with making amends, and with throwing himself at the mercy of people who had done everything in their power to stop him.

Now, those same people had all come together, pooled money and resources, and rented out a lodge in Icicle Town, everyone sharing space, fighting over Midwinter decoration placement and how large of a tree to place in the living room. When Zack and his guardian hound had come across a tree in the woods, thick and full, no amount of convincing could have made Zack budge from the spot until Cloud hacked it down and he, Sephiroth, and Genesis had hauled it back.

That same tree overlooked them, loaded with string lights Cid had spent days configuring to a special switch he had built for the occasion. It looked like the remote control to a complicated plane, but Cid had proven it would light up the tree, the living room, and the decorations Vincent had deftly strung up outside without any need to climb around the presents stacked at the tree’s base.

While Cid (illegally) rewired the whole lodge to operate remotely, Sephiroth and Tifa took to the kitchen, preparing, in tandem, for their holiday meal. Whenever she was bored, Yuffie stepped in to “offer her services” as food tester, still fighting the admission that she enjoyed Sephiroth’s cooking – even if she did lick clean the spoons that he offered her, the Wutain princess made sure to scowl at him while doing so.

Cloud and Barrett took care of the wrapping of gifts that were for anyone but themselves. Cloud simply liked the activity because presents, rare as they had been in his childhood, were something very special, and he took great care to ensure they looked just right. To that end, Barrett simply loved the act of giving, his own hardships in life leading him to spoil Marlene whenever he could. And his friends. And whoever else fell in Barrett’s “gift bombing range.”

Since most people were busy with the “adult” things to do in the house, it had fallen upon Genesis and Reeve to attend to the kid’s entertainment. Reeve had brought a series of robots based off Cait Sith’s A.I. and the cast of puppets put on a show, telling famous old legends that had been found in the archives at the WRO. Genesis sat by, waiting his turn, Angeal’s hound avatar asleep in his lap. He was to read a story to entertain the children, but he had the feeling that only little Zack would enjoy the story. Marlene and Denzel were teenagers, after all. Nanaki had arrived just before a snowstorm with his cubs, all of them curled up beside the fireplace.

 

Once the desserts had been baked and set aside to cool, and the dinner devoured, everyone settled around the tree and passed out their gifts. The children all had gifts given to them from AVALANCHE, Sephiroth and Genesis, the resources between all of them pooled to give each child a decent amount of presents. New clothes and a personal phone for Denzel, another wardrobe and a new bike for Marlene, and a small mountain of toys for Zack. Nanaki’s cubs received clips like their father’s, each engraved with symbols sacred to Cosmo Canyon’s tribe.

Between the adults, there had been a blind gift exchange, each participant handing over the gifts they had gotten for their secret recipient.

Barrett received a custom tool kit for his mechanical arm, curated and constructed by Cid. It included oil that would not stain Barrett’s clothes, and spare screws and bolts in case any snapped or shook loose from movement.

Genesis received a hand knit sweater from Barret, in soft, chunky yarn in multiple red hues. The garment was a little big for him, but Genesis put it on _immediately_ over the black turtleneck he wore. He hummed appreciatively and curled up in it beside Barrett on one couch, a little tipsy from Tifa’s “secret recipe” eggnog.

To Yuffie, Genesis compiled a collection of Wutain poetry. He had worked with Reeve to recover the poetry, translating it all into the modern version of her home language, and writing it all out in proper calligraphy. Yuffie wiped at her eyes and hugged Genesis, creating a small pile of people on the end of the couch, crowding into Barrett’s side.

Yuffie’s gift to Reeve turned out to be something of an easy get for her: Reeve absolutely loved tea from Wutai, and as its princess, Yuffie was able to get the freshest of his favorite kind in bulk. When Reeve unwrapped the large crate she hauled in on her shoulders, Reeve’s jaw nearly hit the floor. Tifa made sure to get a photo of his shocked face.

Reeve had drawn Sephiroth’s name for the exchange, and had to recruit Cloud and Genesis’ help to find something he could give. Sephiroth wanted for very little, being Cloud’s boyfriend, Zack’s father, and having repaired his friendship with Genesis. Shopping for the man had proved difficult, so Reeve settled on a simple car care kit for Sephiroth’s SUV and a manual of basic maintenance routines for his model – at Cid’s insistence. Sephiroth thanked Reeve warmly; he appreciated that it was a practical gift _and_ he could learn something new.

Sephiroth put his care kit aside when it was his turn to exchange presents. Sephiroth had pulled Vincent, discovering that the lack of want appeared to be a familial trait. Sephiroth had turned to Cid and Shera for advice, coming up short. Vincent, though testing the waters of a relationship with Cid, still had no place to call home and left what few belongings he had at Cid’s place. So, to make his gift personal and something he could cherish for a long time, Sephiroth had coordinated a series of photos: Of himself and Lucrecia, of Zack, Marlene and Denzel, one from the tribe of Cosmo Canyon, and one of all of Vincent’s friends. The photos had been placed in a black leather album, along with empty pages and a note promising to fill it in the coming years. Vincent smiled as he looked through the photos, lingering on the one of Sephiroth and Lucrecia. She had not been available to join in the party, but that she and Sephiroth were able to get along then, taking a picture together as mother and son… _that_ made it worthwhile to him.

Vincent’s gift to Cloud had come in the same form as Sephiroth’s gift from Reeve – a care kit for his motorcycle. As Cloud was just as practical as his boyfriend was and wanted for so little, Vincent turned to Cid, who helped Vincent build the care kit from his own knowledge of engineering. In giving the gift, Vincent looked a little sheepish. “You’re not an easy man to shop for,” he rumbled.

Cloud accepted his present with a chuckle. “Just the idea of you heading to the mall, where there’s all those _people_ is gift enough, Vincent. But, thank you,” he said, before he handed over his gift to Nanaki. “Mom’s recipe,” he said, kneeling beside Nanaki.

Nanaki tore open the paper with his teeth and sniffed at the box inside. “Is that Nibel rabbit jerky?” he asked. “I haven’t had it in years…” Cloud grinned and pulled open the tin, tossing a piece to his firecat friend.

“Mmm, delicious…” Nanaki said, gobbling down the piece. “Thank you, Cloud.”

After Nanaki ate another piece of jerky, he slipped under the tree and pulled out the present he had hidden beneath for Tifa. “I know you have been seeking new ways to revitalize your bar… so I have negotiated a contract…” He passed the flat package to Tifa, which she opened eagerly. “You are now the first bar in Edge to carry Cosmo Canyon Ale. You can expect the first shipment after the new year.”

Tifa gasped and hugged Nanaki tightly. “Thank you!” she exclaimed. “How’d you convince Satya to allow export?”

“Satya retired, so her daughter inherited the brewing business, and decided that it should be shared beyond our canyon,” Nanaki explained, his head hooked over Tifa’s shoulder.

After Tifa thanked Nanaki again, she went to reach for her present to Cid (a pair of work gloves like those she fought in: strong enough to withstand blades and flame alike) when a knock came to the door.

Sephiroth gestured for Tifa to continue her gift-giving while he answered the knock. As Cid was trying his gift on, Sephiroth exclaimed, “Rufus?” as he backed away from the door.

Swanning into the lodge’s living room, Rufus ShinRa made a show of removing his fur-lined coat and dropping it into Tseng’s waiting arms. Rude, Reno and Elena followed him in; Elena broke from the group to kiss Tifa on the cheek before returning to her old position.

“Hmm, some party you’re throwing. Blind Gift Swap?” Rufus asked, though he did not seem to expect an answer as he strolled up to the tree, poking at a mirrored glass ornament.

“Whadya want, Rufus? We’re kinda enjoyin’ ourselves,” Cid grumbled.

Rufus spun around dramatically, a wicked smile coiled across his lips. “Well, I have come bearing gifts myself. I thought I’d bring some friends, too, since you lot are fans of crashing _my_ parties, I thought a few turned tables would be most apropos.”

Cloud groaned and slumped in his armchair. Sephiroth sat on the armrest with him, a hand on Cloud’s shoulder.

“Please, Rufus, whatever it is you have, can it wait?” Sephiroth asked. “If you really wish to celebrate with us—“

Rufus interrupted with a shake of his head. “I’m afraid not. You see, I’ve already been sitting on this for far too long and I really shouldn’t have… but, I’ve always been one for theatrics where I can get them,” he said. He snapped his fingers and Tseng produced a yellow envelope from the inside of his suit coat.

“You see,” Rufus continued with the envelope now in his hands. “This is something you both have been waiting for.” He strode up to Cloud and held the envelope out to him.

Cloud took the envelope with shaking hands, reading out loud “Edge City Council of Parental Planning…” He looked up to Rufus, who continued to grin cattishly at Cloud. “Rufus… is this?”

“Open it.”

Cloud swallowed hard and unwound the string that held the envelope shut. He pulled out a sheaf of documents, which had a letter addressed to “Mr. Cloud Strife and Mr. Sephiroth Crescent.”

“Rufus… is this…?” Cloud trailed, handing the letter to Sephiroth to peruse while he read the rest of the documentation.

Rufus plucked at the fingers of his gloves, smoothly avoiding eye contact with Cloud. “Well, you see, I have had a difficult time recovering my purpose since the collapse of ShinRa Power Company. But I have found that I am, among other things, still very good at judging people.” He looked to Cloud and Sephiroth when they both gave him stunned looks. “Why don’t you read the letter to the rest of your family?” Rufus asked.

Clearing his throat, Sephiroth began to read the letter aloud.

_“Mr. Cloud Strife and Mr. Sephiroth Crescent,_

_It is with sincere honor and privilege that we write to you to inform you gentlemen that in light of your parental adoption classes, after passing home inspection and environmental evaluation, we are delighted to inform you that the adoption of one Zackary Angeal Strife has been approved by the Council of Parental Planning. Congratulations on your new family, and have a prosperous holiday season._

_Sincerely,_

_Ezekial Argent,_

_Chairman of the Edge City Council of Parental Planning.”_

Zack wandered over at the mention of his name and hugged Sephiroth’s leg. “What’s it mean, Daddy?”

Cloud gulped and pulled Zack up into his lap. “It means you’re officially our son, kiddo. You’re our baby, and no one can change that.”

Sephiroth leaned over and hugged Zack and Cloud, shaking enough to make the whole chair rock. Everyone else in the room got up from their respective chairs and crowded the armchair, hugging Cloud, Zack and Sephiroth intermittently, offering their congratulations on the official adoption.

Once things had settled, Sephiroth cleared his throat again. “Rufus, I appreciate your flair for the dramatic, but I’m afraid there’s a problem.” Sephiroth leaned over to Zack and whispered something to him. Zack grinned and nodded, darting off into the lodge and returning moments later with a small box in his hand.

Rufus, and really, everyone, had watched Zack go and return to Sephiroth, handing over the tiny box.

Sephiroth handed the box over to Cloud. “We’re going to have to get the papers changed…” he said, getting down on one knee in front of Cloud.

Cloud covered his mouth with both hands. “Oh my god…” Cloud’s face turned red and splotchy. “Seph…” He opened the small box, revealing a ring made of a silvery metal he could not quite identify, sculpted around a gleaming green stone.

Sephiroth took a deep breath. “Will you- mmph!” Cloud pulled Sephiroth close and kissed him before he could ask: “marry me?”

“Yes, of course I will,” Cloud said, breaking the kiss to press his forehead to Sephiroth’s.

Standing beside the chair, Rufus harrumphed. “You always have to make the better move, _don’t you_ , Sephiroth?”

Genesis barked with laughter from beside Barrett. “Now you know how I felt!”

Around Cloud and Sephiroth, everyone dissolved into laughter. Zack climbed into Cloud’s lap and hugged his fathers. Tifa invited Rufus and the former Turks to join them for dessert.

Outside, snow fell. The world was quiet.

Aerith looked in through the window and smiled, relieved. Things were going to be okay.


End file.
